Ai
|english voice= |imagecat=Images of Ai }} was a hanyō from Hōrai Island. She is the youngest of the children that are living there, and she appears only in the [[InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island|fourth InuYasha movie]]. History Ai was the only child on Hōrai Island that escaped being marked by the war gods. Because of this, she is the only one able to escape the island. Although she does not want to leave her friends, they (Especially Asagi) order her to leave, wanting her to be safe. When she escapes the island, one of the Four War Gods tries to kill her, but Inuyasha and his friends come to save her. Kagome takes her, and when Ai sees Inuyasha she seems to recognize him. It is revealed that Inuyasha had been on Hōrai Island with Kikyō fifty years prior. Ai later returns to the island, wanting to see the others again. At the end of the film, she sets out with the other remaining half-demon children to live in the outside world. Personality Ai is the youngest of the half-demon children, and she is also the most innocent and optimistic. She seems too young to comprehend the severity of some of the situations, and is always looking at the bright side of things. She looks up to Inuyasha and all the other children, although she is pretty strong-willed herself. Physical description Ai is a small, skinny, half-demon child. She has purple hair that is always in a messy bun at the back of her head, tied up with a band of pearls. She has green eyes and her being half-demon is shown through her ears. Her ears are blue and fin-like, making it safe to assume she is part fish-demon. She has peachy skin. Outfit Ai wears a pink 'dress' and is barefoot. There is a small pink ribbon hanging off the very middle back of the dress. Powers & Abilities *'Immense Durability:' Ai has demonstrated her durability when large parts of Hōraijima was destroyed by Gōra and the true form of Shitōshin while she was present. However, although several flashes and explosions occurred in the vicinity of the children, they were hardly injured. Also after being thrown in the air by Ryūra and came across a hard landing, Ai and the other half-demon children we're alright. *'Longevity:' Ai has not grown older over a fifty-year period. And it is implied that she has been on Hōrai Island for centuries. *'Swimming:' She is able to swim all the way from the Hōrai Island to the mainland. She was obviously fast enough that the four war-gods had not noticed her absence until she had already reached the mainland. Quotes Trivia *She refers to Inuyasha and the other half-demon children as her siblings, often calling them brother or sister. They are not related by blood, she simply says this because they are all half-demons, and that she thinks of them as family. *It is possible she has underwater abilities because of her half-demon heritage and her fin-like ears. References de:Ai es:Ai ca:Ai hu:Ai Category:Female Category:Hanyō Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Movie-exclusive Category:Orphans